Bitter & Sweet
by Goryuck
Summary: Two failed love interests leaves Rise feeling bitter and lonely. That is until none other than Marie helps her heal and cope, and over time, Rise realizes that Marie is what she needed from the start; as strange as it sounds. From friends to lovers, a fluffy love story of failed pursuits, and seeing what was always there. (Collab with AO3 user deathtotheauthor).


**-February 8 2014-**

In the early hours of the afternoon, Marie is taking a stroll around Inaba. Having a day off to herself, Marie decided to look around her town and see if she can find something to do, be it by herself or someone. Her first stop would be the shopping district.

To her surprise, she finds none other than Rise Kujikawa looking at her phone outside of the Marukyu Tofu Shop.

Marie recalls that Rise took a week off idol work to get a small break, then return fully rested. Was it today that she started? Marie couldn't recall exactly, but still it would give them time to catch up since their last endeavor. However, as she approached Rise, Marie could tell something was off. Rise has a forlorn look in her eyes and face.

Is she staring at something sad in her phone? Curious, Marie sneaks up on Rise and peeks behind the girl to see what's viewing on the phone.

…It's a picture of Naoto in a wedding outfit, or as Marie calls her; Blue. Blue looks rather divine in her wedding dress.

Then it hit her. Didn't Rise have romantic feelings for Blue still?

 _ **-Flashback, 5 months ago-**_

Marie is hanging out with Rise at a nearby low-fat food shop. Rise had invited her, and Marie agreed.

Rise is the one that brought out the topic "I saw Naoto-kun the other day" Rise murmurs to Marie, stirring her strawberry yogurt. She has a dream-like look on her eyes, a smile that screams 'happy' to Marie "She grew her hair out." Rise spoke rather proudly "She's grown a lot since I last saw her." Rise sighs dreamily "She's so mature…you know?"

"Heh" Marie couldn't help but smile "So, you still love her huh?"

"W-ah…" Rise went on a stutter for a moment, her cheeks beet red. She quickly pouts and glares at Marie "Don't tease me like that Marie-chan!"

Marie shoots her a grin "Oh? Is the teaser finally being teased?"

"S-shut up…" Rise slumps to the table, sighing "…I want to tell her, but I know she doesn't feel the same way…" she taps her spoon on the table "She loves someone else."

Hearing the sudden change in Rise's tone, Marie puts her drink down and stares at Rise, a frown on her lips "Rise, you need to tell her." Rise turns her head to see Marie "Even if she doesn't return your feelings, you should get that off your chest."

"I know…" Rise sighs, turning her head to the window "…But I don't want to feel that pain. Not again…" she muttered. Marie heard her though. A look of understanding adorns Marie's face, knowing fully well who is Rise talking about.

 _The conversation grew silent…_

 _ **-End Flashback-**_

Marie bit her lip, unsure of how to greet Rise. She decides to take a leap of faith and roll with it.

"Blue looks nice in that wedding outfit" Marie notes.

Rise is quick to turn around, surprised to see Marie there "M-Marie-chan?! Don't scare me like that!" she pouts at the poet.

Marie in return grins at Rise "Couldn't help myself. So" she eyes the picture "Blue's getting married."

"…Yeah" Rise sounds awfully crushed, not just in tone, but her body language told Marie a lot. She's hurt. "Good for her." Her tone is dry as cement.

"Rise…" Marie sighs, leaning on the wall behind her "You should try to be happy for her. It's her moment you know? Not yours."

"Hmph." A sulky pout "You're not wrong, but it still hurts." Rise turns her head away from Marie "... if the person you love doesn't know... or if they don't return your feelings..."

"..." Marie's eyes widened a little "You never told her...?" she whispered to her, stunned.

"There's no point. She already has someone she loves." Rise spat our rather bitterly.

'Rise…' Marie sits next to her "Why didn't you tell her?"

"It doesn't really matter, does it?" Rise snaps at Marie "I'm not going to try and break them up. I'm not that much of a selfish bitch. And..." she pauses for a moment, taking a long sigh as she puts her phone down on her lap "It wouldn't have worked anyway. She has her job, I have mine... we'd never see each other." The regret and sadness in Rise's tone is hard to ignore.

"..." Marie lowers her head a little, and her hand slowly makes its way over to Rise's. She slowly grabs it and firmly grasps it "Hey...things might not be ok, but I'm here..." she spoke in a soft gentle tone to Rise "...You wanna get a smoothie or something...?"

Rise looks up at Marie with a sad smile. "... yeah. Thanks, Marie-chan."

"Come on, I know a place in Okina, and maybe we can go to Croco Fur later and try out some new clothes. I mean Spring is coming up so we better dress up for the season, right?" she says, sounding a bit hopeful that Rise would come along with her.

"That sounds like a great idea to me." She smiles a bit more cheerfully. "Lemme go change, okay?"

"Sure" Marie nods "I'll wait for you here." She watches Rise run into the shop.

Entering her room, Rise looks for something good to wear for going out with Marie. Putting the clothes on her bed, Rise frowns, unsure of what to wear this time around. Frowning to herself, Rise looks around her room. Right away her eyes lock onto her desk, and the picture frames on it.

One of them is of all her friends, the other is of her friends and Kanamin Kitchen after the events of the LMB festival. The last one…the last one is of Marie and herself, having been taken about a year prior, if memory serves Rise right.

A smile sneaks its way onto Rise's lips. She recalls when Marie and herself became less bitter towards each other, and friendlier. It was right during Valentine's Day, almost 2 years ago, now.

 _ **-Flashback, 2 years back to Valentine's Day 2012-**_

Rise had walked out of Yasogami High School, a gift on her hand, meant for Yu Narukami, her now former crush after being rejected outright. She did her best not to cry in public, wanting to reach home and lock herself. This was a horrible day for her. She spent so much time trying to perfect the chocolates, all for nothing.

Gripping the gift to the point of it starting to crunch on itself, Rise walked faster, deciding to take a shortcut via the Samegawa Flood Plain. She heard screaming however, and…water hitting rocks?

Peering over the lower level of the flood plain, Rise spots none other than Marie, using her weather powers to lift the river water and smash it against some of the boulders on the other side. 'Is she…mad?' Rise thought, deciding to get closer, but slowly. As she tiptoes over the stairs, she hears Marie scream.

"IDIOT! MORON! LIAR! JERK!" This and many more harsh words came out of Marie's mouth quite loudly.

It didn't take a genius to figure out why, not even for Rise. She looked the bleachers next to the tree Chie tends to use for training. There's a crunched-up gift, burned to a crisp (likely Marie's work). Quietly ambling to the gift, Rise could vaguely tell it was for…

Rise's eyes widened, and realized why Marie is angry. Shockingly, she sympathizes with the girl.

Eventually, Marie calms down, falling to her knees and panting heavily as the water subsides.

That's when Rise decides to comfort Marie, and in a way, herself. She walks up to the unsuspecting poet and embraces her in a hug from behind. Marie shows genuine surprise, thinking she was alone and gasped.

"It's me Marie-chan…it's ok." Rise whispered to Marie "It's…It's ok to cry…I understand." Rise closed her eyes half-way "I…I was rejected too…so I'm in pain, like you." She bit her lip "Can you cry for both of us…?" it was a favor, a plead. Rise herself can't cry anymore, not after wailing it all out back at one of the Yasogami bathrooms.

And that's what Marie did. She cried. The weather got cloudy, but it never rained, for the tears of sorrow came from the poet and her broken heart; something Rise came to understand.

 _ **-End Flashback-**_

Since that day, Rise admits her friendship with Marie grew. Sure, the first few days it was awkward, but over time that withered away and the two began to genuinely bond as good friends.

She's the only one she told of her crush on Naoto that developed a few weeks after Yu's rejection. She was a bit more persistent with the detective, especially during the LMB festival, when she was teaching Naoto privately. She was not subtle with Naoto in her advances.

Sadly, Naoto never caught on.

 _ **-Flashback, during the weeks of the LMB training-**_

Cuteidol: UGH! ToT She is a blockhead Marie-chan! How can she not get it!? I even twirled my skirt for her to get a peek! :(

Tsunpoet: That's bad Rise-chan. Sure you wanna chase after her? Cause…I don't know, I'd quit if I were you.

Rise bit her lip. The very idea of letting her feelings for Naoto go…she shook her head. No, she couldn't. She's confident she'll get through the detective. It won't fail like Yu.

Cuteidol: No can do Marie-chan :3. I'll keep trying, I won't give up ^-^

Tsunpoet: …Alright. If that's what you want. I'll root for you ok? Let me know if anything changes.

Cuteidol: Will do, see ya Marie-chan! :D

 _ **-End Flashback-**_

Looking back at that…Marie was right. She should have quit before she hurt herself again, but she couldn't. It was one of Rise's flaws sadly. Sighing to herself, she decides not to think about it and focuses on going out with Marie.

'Come to think of it, Marie and I have been going out like this for a while. It's almost as if…'

…As if they were dating. Rise's cheeks burned red, a bit of steam flying out of her ears.

She quickly shook her head 'N-no it's not like that! It's just 2 best friends hanging out!'

… _Yeah…that and nothing more…_

A voice echoed inside Rise's head. She ignored it, shaking her head, she picks out her clothes and gets prepared…

About twenty minutes later, Rise returns - dressed in a frilled skirt, a pink sweater, a soft blouse, and the ugliest wide-brimmed hat ever.

"Okay, ready to go!" Rise chimes in as she exits the shop and meets up with Marie.

Hearing Rise's voice and steps, Marie stands up and turns around to see Rise "Pfft..." Marie almost laughed upon seeing Rise's hat "S-sure...let's go...!"

Seeing Marie laugh, Rise annoyingly pouts at the poet "Hey, I have a good reason for this hat!"

"Oh, this I need to hear" Marie says, stifling a laugh as she stares at Rise as serious as she can.

 _It's not very convincing_

"If I wear an ugly hat, nobody looks at my face."

"Oh, trust me" Marie cracks a grin "They'll be looking at the ugly hat."

"That's the point. People won't recognize me if they look at something other than my face." She grins brightly. "The best disguise is the one that makes people avoid looking at you."

"...That's dumb" Marie says in all honesty "But people are dumb, so it works."

"Hasn't failed me yet!" Rise chimes in confidently.

Marie extends her hand to Rise's "So, ready to go...Riku?" she winks at Rise, as if to follow her queue

"Heehee~" Rise takes Marie's hand without hesitation. "Right behind you~"

 _Marie takes Rise to a smoothie shop a corner block away from the Okina theatre_

"This is the place!" Marie exclaims "Red and Green took me here once. It's nice."

"Ooh. I like the outside, at least. Shall we go in?"

"Well duh, that's what we came here for" Marie playfully pokes Rise's forehead "Come on 'Riku'"

"Heehee~" Rise giggles at Marie "Where did you get that name from, anyway?"

"Some...vidya game that Phones was playing one day. I can't remember the name" Marie groans "It had those uh...Disnieh characters in it."

Rise shrugs, not having the slightest clue as to what game Marie could be talking about "I couldn't tell you, I don't have much time for games except on my phone."

"You don't have much time for anything" Marie deadpans as the two enter the store and Marie pokes the under brow of Rise's eyelids "Seriously when was the last time you had a good night's sleep?"

"Ow! Careful..." She shuts her eye with a wince. "... Maybe a couple weeks ago?"

"...Ok what?" Marie almost raises her voice "Ok tonight, you're sleeping. No ifs and buts about it"

"Really. You gonna make me?" It was a daring tone Rise took as she stepped up to the counter.

"Yeah, I am" Marie matches Rise's tone "If I have to sleep with you to make it happen, I will."

Rise's cheeks poof pink as she looks at Marie with shock.

"...What?" Marie blinks. Rise's silence is a little...unnerving to Marie "What?" Marie speaks in a hushed tone "Why are you blushing so much?"

"... I... I'm gonna guess you have no idea, huh?" Rise smiles a bit nervously, then pats Marie's arm. "Don't worry about it. Let's just order, okay? But... thank you for worrying about me."

"Hey, anytime." Marie blinks again, not sure what just happened. She decides to ask later and orders her smoothie.

Rise gets a Piña-colada smoothie with banana. Marie gets an almond butter/blueberry smoothie.

"So" Marie sits down next to Rise "I didn't go to that big LMB festival thing and forgot to ask. Was it fun?"

She takes a sip of her smoothie. "It was. It was also kind of crazy. No one told you anything about it?"

Marie raises an eyebrow "Told me of what?" she asks.

Rise ends up telling Marie about everything that happened...

"...Woah" Marie had to put her smoothie down "All of that...wow. Is your friend ok?" Marie refers to Kanami.

"Yeah. She's okay now. Still going strong, even; I think she's got an event coming up soon."

Marie cracks a smile "That's good...watch over her..." Marie's grip on her smoothie tightens "You never know if she..." Marie shook her head "No, nevermind. It's not important."

"... huh? Marie-chan?" Rise tilts her head in confusion.

"Nothing, really" Marie waves her free hand and quickly takes a long sip of her smoothie.

Rise frowns a bit... but leaves it. If Marie didn't want to say... she was stubborn enough that getting it out of her would be impossible.

After a moment, she considers something. "... if you wanted to ensure I sleep tonight, by the way... you might have to sleep over."

"...Sure." Marie nods after finishing her sip.

"... well, I guess it's not like you have parents you need to check with or anything." She smiles faintly. "Sure. ... wait. Where DO you live now, anyway?"

"Oh uh" Marie blushes a little "A small apartment in Inaba. Its east of the school; I don't believe I ever told you guys that."

Rise shook her head "No, you didn't. The weather-lady job pays well, huh?"

"Heck yeah it does" Marie can't help herself to a cocky grin "But you know, it's better with company; like yours."

"Ah... thanks." She smiles a bit awkwardly, blushing again as she takes a big sip.

"You're welcome" Marie says, taking another sip.

Rise fell silent for a while, just enjoying her drink...

Marie noticed Rise's silence. She knows something is up with her. Rise is not usually this quiet.

Thankfully, she finishes her smoothie "So, Croco Fur, or your place?" Marie asks

"M-my...? ... um..."

She thinks about it. She did want to look at the fall selection, but...

"... Maybe... maybe going to my place would be better. I am kind of run down... and I know, if I don't relax, you'll get mad."

"..." Marie stares at Rise for a moment "Alright. We can go another day. Not like the sales are gonna end soon" she says, standing up and extending her hand to Rise's.

She nods, taking Marie's hand again. She wasn't sure if she made the right choice or not, but...

'This is making me feel weird. I'm... I'm really enjoying the attention. The care. No one's ever been THIS worried about me before... I don't understand it... but maybe I don't want to...'

Marie, unaware of Rise's thoughts, walks alongside the idol back to the train to Inaba. On the train... Rise was still quiet, but after a while, she lets out a small sigh, leaning against Marie's shoulder with eyes closed.

Marie didn't mind. She smiles at Rise and wraps her arm around Rise's waist, placing her hand on another of Rise's. That told Rise a great deal... and as she nestled in a little closer, she found that she only had one question that needed answering.

"... Hey... Marie-chan..."

"Hmm?" Marie looks down at Rise "What is it?"

"Why did you go after Yu-senpai so much?"

"..." Marie certainly wasn't expecting that question "..." her breaths are slow, her expression a distant one before she returns her gaze to Rise after thinking about it for a moment "...He made me feel special, like...like I belonged somewhere, like I had a purpose. He saw me at my best, my worst...and he chose to stay, to become complete, instead of nothing." she closed her eyes "It was a simple crush, but over time it got...deeper" she let out a sigh "turns out it was one-sided. He just cared as a friend...I felt stupid, betrayed...but over time I realized that was me. Yu was true on his intentions, I wasn't. I just...painted a perfect picture of him that never existed until he crashed it down." she stares as the train windows, the view passing by "...It was odd, but I got over it in time, got the job, and...I started to stand up by myself. I slowly let go and... that was that. I don't hate him or anything...I am thankful to him; always will be." she smiles to herself "And to you and the others as well. None of you gave up on me...so I'm not giving up on you." She smiles at Rise "That's why I stayed with you, even after you chose to go after Blue and you didn't listen to my advice. I just wanted; er, well… _still_ want you to be happy."

Rise was silent for a moment before she covered her mouth, her shoulders shaking a little.

"Hmm? Something wrong?" Marie asks, looking at Rise worriedly "You're shaking...are you cold?"

She takes her hand away, showing her smile... and snickers. "N-no... just... it's too funny. You and I are more alike than I thought... to me... Senpai was special because he treated me special despite my fame. He didn't care that I was an idol; he wanted to help me because I was Rise. And that meant a lot to me too. And... I had the same problem. I wanted to believe he loved me too... I convinced myself of it."

She smiles a bit more sadly, leaning into Marie again. "... When I figured out the truth... yeah, I was mad. But then I got distracted by Naoto... ... and it started all over again. Now... now I don't know how to feel about anything."

"Heh" Marie closes her eyes for a moment "I see...I haven't felt that way since Yu, so I haven't really thought about it..." she frowns for a moment "Or I guess, felt about it would be the better expression here." she sighs, fingers slowly caressing Rise's hand "If you ask me, you're not wrong in feeling what you feel. For Yu, for Naoto...for whomever you love next. It's part of you, and yeah it sucks that it doesn't get returned, but it just means that they wouldn't have treated you right; with the respect and devotion you deserve."

"... I'm just... really sad, now. There was someone who clearly cares for me, who's wanted to be close to me... and I didn't even realize it, because I was too blinded by my own selfishness. I really owe her an apology."

"Hmm?" Marie blinks "Who's her?"

At that, Rise looks up at Marie with glittering eyes.

 _You_

In Rise's mind, the last year and half flashback in an instant, and now realizes something important.

 _Marie was there for her. Since Yu's rejection, since her crush on Naoto, since she chose to pursue Naoto, since she returned to the Idol industry. Marie kept contact with her, Marie checked on her, Marie worried about her and comforted her._

 _Not Yu, not Naoto, not Chie or Kanji or Teddie._ _ **Marie**_ _._

 _Marie has been there to take care of her tender heart._

… _The answer to her feelings, to her loneliness was right in front of her all this time._

And noticing that she hadn't clued in after a moment... she smiles, and pushes herself up, craning her neck a little to brush her lips against Marie's.

"I'm sorry, Marie-chan."

"...!" Feeling Rise's lips brush up with hers...Marie felt a jolt run course all over her body, a spark that ignited something inside of her "...Rise..." she whispers, breath trickling Rise's skin.

She smiles shyly at Marie. "... I guess I was right. I didn't know you felt that way about me. I don't mind, you know..."

"..." Marie leans down, and gently presses her lips onto Rise's for a soft kiss.

Slightly surprised at her response, Rise took it in stride... kissing her back, loving her warmth and soft lips...

Marie slowly moves her hands upwards to Rise's waist, returning each and all of Rise's kisses, the spark inside of her wanting more; more of Rise's warmth, of the sensation of each kiss; to be desired and loved

"... mm... mmm~... ... mm, M... Marie, wait..." She breaks away after a moment, blushing fiercely.

Marie stares at Rise, eyes peering into Rise for more "what?" she whispers.

Rise smiles a bit nervously. "I... I want to keep going too... but we should probably wait until we get somewhere more... private..."

"..." Marie stares around the train car. They're alone...but she gets the idea. "Alright..." Marie smiles at Rise.

Thankfully, the train ride didn't take long. About 10 minutes later, the train arrived at Inaba.

This time, it was Rise grabbing Marie's hand tightly, and tugging at her to follow her as they got off the train. Taking the bus back to the shopping district... and from there, to Marukyu Tofu...

Marie happily follows Rise to her home, and to her room. "Pfft, wow, tacky" Marie had to chuckle "It screams you Rise"

Rise had given her grandmother a hasty hello and synopsis of where they'd be; she was still getting her breath back when Marie made that crack. "Hey! This isn't exactly my apartment back in Tokyo, you know. It's a spare room of my grandma's."

The room was rather... spare. A futon on the floor, a short dresser with vanity mirror, and a television. A few posters of Rise herself on the wall. A pair of closet doors firmly closed.

"I know I know" Marie chuckles, turning back to see Rise and walks up to her "I'm just saying...we could decorate it later." She clears her throat "So..." she takes her gloves off and tosses them onto the floor, as well as her hat and collar "Where were we?"

Rise removes her hat, then her sweater, then stands on her tiptoes as she winds her arms around Marie's shoulders, pressing against her. "I think we were kissing. You might have to refresh my memory though."

Marie embraces Rise in her arms, wrapping them around her waist and teasingly poking her nose with her own, green eyes staring at hazel in silence for a few seconds, a silent language spoken between them "Allow me to fix that" she leans forward and her lips once again meet Rise's, taking in the softness of her lips, the taste, Rise's scent, and committing it to memory.

Rise's eyes flutter shut as she once more revels in the girl's kiss. Not just because it was new or exciting... but because she could feel, through the kiss and through her own gifts, how genuine Marie's feelings were. And how quickly her own were growing...

Her lips parted a little wider, as though inviting Marie to kiss her more deeply.

Marie, feeling Rise's invitation, intensifies her kisses, making them last longer. With each passing kiss, her arms pull Rise closer to her, wanting to feel her heartbeat, her warmth, scent

 _I want to understand and appreciate everything that is Rise Kujikawa._

It was slowly getting harder to stand like this... gently; Rise tugs at Marie's shoulders, wanting to sink down to her bed.

Getting the idea, Marie slowly walks along with Rise, sitting down on the bed and pulls Rise onto her lap. Hands moving to Rise's thighs, Marie pulls Rise closer to her, and presses her lips onto Rise's once more.

This time, as Marie pulls her in, Rise takes a more assertive role... arms winding around her neck and the back of her head, as her lips part entirely, the tip of her tongue probing against Marie's lips.

Feeling Rise's arms around her neck, and the tongue, Marie helped herself to a smirk, opening her mouth ever so slightly, leaning forward and catching rise's tongue between her lips and proceeding to give it a bit of sucking. Marie's eyes never leave Rise's for a second, telling her that every second that passes here, they will enjoy it and discover something new about themselves.

Her eyebrows lift a bit at Marie's counterattack... but they slowly close as her body heats up, everything becoming very warm. Fingers lace in Marie's hair and knot themselves gently, craving an even closer connection.

Slowly, Marie's hands move from Rise's thighs to her back. Pushing away the blouse, Marie moves in and lets her hands touch, feel and slowly traverse Rise's back, her soft and smooth skin warm to the touch, making Marie feel at home as she feels Rise's fingers make themselves at home in her hair.

She shivered at Marie's direct touch on her back; wherever her fingers roamed, her skin burned like fire, but soothed by a coolness in the girl's own touch. A long-suppressed need for physical contact and affection roared to life, and she pulled herself even closer, until there wasn't room for even air between their bodies. Pushing her tongue deeper into Marie's mouth...

Marie lets Rise in, and her tongue wages war with Rise's own, constant clashes for dominance while Marie's fingers continue to trace Rise's back. Feeling Rise's shivers and light moans, Marie pushed further, hands going even higher and finding Rise's bra. After a quick unhook, Marie continued her thorough exploration of Rise's back.

"Mm~!" Should she have stopped her? Maybe... but Rise didn't want to stop. She wanted... needed this. And now her hands released themselves from Marie's hair, to slide down between their pressed bodies, looking for the buttons at the front of her shirt.

As she continued to kiss Rise and clash with her tongue, Marie quickly felt Rise's hands traveling the front of her shirt.

Marie slowly pulls back from the kiss and looks at Rise, a trail of saliva connecting their lips. Smiling, Marie unbuttons her shirt herself, and slowly takes it off, throwing it away and also discards her bra, leaving Marie topless.

Rise's eyes go wide at that, staring at Marie's bare chest. They were... comparable, but that wasn't why she was surprised.

 _She... she took that off... for me. She wants me to see her..._

Feeling her own bra dangling, she reached down and, with one fluid movement, removes both blouse and bra, casting them aside. Her cheeks darkened, but a smile lit the rest of her face as she looked at Marie proudly.

Marie returns the smile, and leans down, head resting on Rise's breasts "...I hear your heartbeat..." Marie speaks in a hushed tone "It's beating rapidly. ...You're also really warm...and smell nice."

"... that's all because of you. Being this close to you... I can feel myself getting so hot. ... I want to hear your heart."

"Then go ahead" Marie leans back, placing her hands on Rise's cheeks and slowly caressing them "Hear it...let it speak to you as yours told me of you."

She leans her head down, placing her ear against Marie's chest... but her attention was caught more by the proximity of her bare chest.

As Rise leans down onto her chest, Marie laces her finger around Rise's hair, quickly finding the clips that hold her hair pigtail style and releases them, letting Rise's hair fall loose to its natural form. Placing the clips aside on her night stand, Marie leans down and brushes her face on Rise's hair "...Smells nice...even feel soft...it tickles."

It would be an exaggeration to say that Rise felt vulnerable with her hair down... but having it down was something she only did in private. Few ever saw her like that... but now Marie had, and she didn't mind one bit.

"Tickles, huh? In that case..." With a mischievous grin, she takes a thick lock of her hair with one hand, and with flicking and brushing motions, 'tickles' Marie's right breast with her hair.

"H-hey!" Marie lets out an unexpected giggle, grinning like a kid on free candy day "Don't ruin the mood you dork!" she exclaims with a teasing tone.

"Hmm~?" She drops her hair, and then leans a little lower. "So would you rather I do it like this, then?"

And with that, she kisses Marie's breast softly... just to one side of her peak.

"Hah...!" Marie gasps, eyes widening "T-that...that I like more..." she says in a hushed tone.

One hand holds Rise, while the other presses lightly on her sternum, encouraging her to lie down. All the while, her lips dot her breasts with wet kisses... keeping a safe distance from her nipples for now.

Little moans were only the beginning for Marie once Rise started to peck her breasts with kisses. She takes the hint and slowly lies down on the bed, staring at Rise and with her eyes, begging for her to continue.

Once she was safely on her back, Rise doesn't hold back any more. The tip of her tongue drags over the soft swells of her breasts, circling her right peak in ever-tighter circles, until at last her lips wrap around it, suckling gently. Her other, Rise caressed with a free hand...

Marie's chest slowly rose and fell as Rise's actions intensified on her breasts. Raspy breaths, light moans and occasionally, Rise's name came out of Marie's lips, her hands gripping tightly into the bed sheets as she feels her chest on fire from Rise's assault

At one point, her tongue drags between her breasts as she heads to the other continues to play with her like that. After five minutes, though, she simply lays her head against her chest, breathing a little heavily.

"... Marie... I... I want to feel it too..."

Marie traces her hands around Rise's back, caressing her gently "Sure...come on" she pats the empty space on the bed next to her.

She rolls off Marie, onto her back on the bed... but one hand still stays connected to her, touching her stomach. Not wanting to break that connection, as though fearing it was tenuous...

Marie cracks a smile for Rise. Understanding her silent language, Marie places a hand on Rise's as she gets up and sits on her lap. Leaning down, Marie traces her cheeks and lips around Rise's breasts "Soft...would make good pillows" she mumbles.

"Heehee~" Her other hand comes up to stroke Marie's short hair. "They're yours now..."

"Mmm...~" Marie lets out a slight purr upon Rise's hand stroking her hair "Lemme warm them up then" she playfully licks one breast, all around the nipple but never really going for it, while her free hand traces its fingers around Rise's other breast, then firmly grabs it and plays with it, but doesn't give it a squeeze...not yet.

"Nnnn... mmm..." The pleasure in Rise's face was plain... even with her eyes shut; the blissful smile and her ruddy cheeks told the whole tale.

Marie took pride in the moans as she continues her barrage. Having enough of a warm-up, Marie slowly suckles in the wet breast, tongue circling the nipple while she starts squeezing the other, and playing with her nipple.

A louder moan, then louder still; Rise's back arches as Marie plays with her, and she bites her lower lip to try and restrain her voice.

Marie continued licking, squeezing and pinching Rise's breasts for a good 5 minutes before she stopped. Looking at Rise, Marie smiles, then leans down, pressing her breasts against Rise's as she locks a soft luscious kiss against Rise's lips.

The sheer need to cry out in pleasure had built up to the point where Rise thought she was going to burst... but when she pressed against her, and kissed her again, she couldn't stop the loud moan from flowing from her lips into Marie's throat.

That stopped the kiss. Marie pulls back a little, and stares at Rise for a few seconds; though for both girls it seemed more like an eternity, their silent language speaking once more.

Marie got up and off Rise, standing up a she unzips her skirt, and lets it fall, revealing her black thong, and nothing more. Marie says nothing as she hopes Rise watches, posing for Rise and teasingly pulling the waistband of her thong, a wink, a lick of her lips...Marie voices what she wants loud and clear to Rise without the need of words.

Seeing Rise's eyes slowly imagine what they want to do to her, Marie took it a step further and traced her hands all over her body in provocative ways, even going as far as to lower her underwear halfway to reveal her hip bones to Rise.

Rise felt like she was going to catch fire, watching as Marie started to strip the rest of her clothes off. Her eyes devoured Marie... and she looked up, watched that wink and the lick of her lips...

She wasn't certain which was more likely for her... to come on the spot, to pass out from her blood pressure rising too far, or to tackle Marie.

In the end, the third possibility won out. She climbed to her knees, moving close to Marie... and leaning in, kissing her midriff gently, she lifted her hands and hooked her fingers into her underwear, slowly pulling it down.

A light hum whistles its way out of Marie's lips upon Rise planting her lips on the poet's midriff. Seeing Rise pull down the last remaining article of clothing brought a smile onto Marie's lips, slowly lifting her legs for Rise to move the underwear out of the way.

She tosses the thong aside negligently, much more interested in the young woman before her; Hands ghosting over her sides, her hips... resting on her thighs as she stared ahead of her, beneath Marie's navel and betwixt her thighs.

"...Like what you see?" Marie asks, her lips wet with anticipation, her tone tremulous as she spreads her legs a bit, her breath raspy; anxiously waiting for Rise's next move

"Very, very much so..." Rise licks her own lips slowly, staring; Nervous. "... I... I don't quite know what I'm doing... so I hope... I do okay..." She looks up at Marie worriedly.

Marie stares at her eyes and sees the concern, the hesitation in Rise's lips as this is most likely her first time delving into this situation.

Understanding, Marie laces her hand around Rise's hair, gently caressing her "Want me to show you first, and then you can try?"

She shakes her head slowly, so as not to dislodge Marie's hand. "No. I want to try."

"..." Marie senses Rise's determination, her will to do this, to make her happy "Alright...go" Marie spoke in a low tone, hands gripping Rise's head to stay stable for what's to come.

She nods shallowly, and then looks forward again. Leaning in... She looked different than Rise knew she herself did... but she still looked lovely. She breathed in her scent... a spicy, savory scent that made her mouth water.

She laid her lips against the bare skin above her womanhood, and then slowly kissed her way down, until she could feel moisture against her lips...

Marie's breath hastens, her chest rising and falling faster as she eagerly awaits the moment. She trembles slightly as she sees Rise close in...

She draws back just a little, hands moving in to part the outer petals of Marie's flower... feeling a touch breathless at the sight of her. Licking her lips again, she could taste that nectar faintly on her lips... and that one faint taste...

 _I want more..._ She leaned in and touched her tongue to the inner flesh, running it along slowly...

Just the mere feel of Rise's tongue and touch had Marie breathless and visibly shaking. She bends down a little to catch her breath, if only a little.

The affect her simple touch and taste had on Marie was amazing... she wanted to see it more. She grows a bit bolder, licking a broad stroke up her slit, slipping over her hood...

"Hah...!" the sudden sensation (or many) caused Marie to gasp and moan, her hands gripping Rise's head tighter. Marie's shaking intensified, and her breathing started to go erratic

A smile touches her face as she repeats the motion again... and again... spreading Marie's petals wider, opening her more. Letting her tongue roam, curiously... looking for more places that would make her squirm, that tasted so good...

With every lick, Marie felt her vigor diminish, a spark inside her spread all over her and intensify in heat; Desire grew hungrier as Marie is unable to contain herself and starts to moan and gasp, gritting her teeth as her legs wobble with Marie trying to stay still, but Rise makes that difficult with her onslaught on her wet lips.

Rise looks up then, smiling with damp lips. "Lie down, Marie... I don't want you to fall..."

Marie nods and slowly lies down, sitting on the hard floor and spreads her legs, watching Rise with lust in her eyes "Come on keep going...!"

"Keep your panties on. Oh wait." Giggling to herself, she lies down and buries her face between Marie's thighs, eagerly continuing. Her taste and scent spurred a primal hunger of sorts, and she found herself sucking at her flesh, striving to get more of her delicious flavor.

Marie acted as Rise's voice, moaning and gasping, calling Rise's name, her breathing coarse and fast, chest rising and falling; feeling her body burn with greater intensity with each lick and suck that Rise delivers onto her most vulnerable of flesh.

She loved it. Every second of it. The feel of her, the scent, the taste, the sounds and motions she made... and the sight of her, when she opened her eyes. Seeing Marie's face twisted into an expression that she could only label as bliss...

"Rise...!" Marie stares Rise back; wishful desire meeting woeful action "D-don't stop...!" she moans out.

She didn't, returning to her task, hungrier and more aggressive than before. Now one hand played gently with her petals and hood, uncovering a most delicate organ. She moved in for the kill, laying her tongue against it, then swirling her tongue lazily...

"A-aaah!" Marie's eyes widen upon the sensations that she felt before multiply, arching her body upwards as she visibly trembles enough to shake her breasts as well; breath turning even hastier with Marie gasping more than moaning now as she feels like she's about to burst any second now from everything that she's feeling.

Quite satisfied with this, Rise keeps her tongue there, still swirling. Her fingers, though, trace through her petals, up and down... until she finds a dip, and following it, feels a warm, wet canal...

 _Oh... yes. In here. When I play with myself, sometimes I'll put my fingers in... I should be able to..._

Carefully, she pressed with a middle finger, squirming it into Marie's core...

"!" Marie's fingers twitch indefinitely, arching her body just a little more as the sensation of Rise's finger diving into her overwhelmed her senses "More...!" she calls out in a gruff tone.

 _Oh... yes, this is working nicely. I wonder..._ Still swirling her tongue, she twists her hand at the wrist, until her hand is palm up. Now, buried to the third knuckle inside Marie, Rise curls her finger up, feeling her upper walls... and rubbing firmly against it.

"Rise...RISE...!" teeth grinding against each other, Marie felt her limits ready to break at any given moment, tongue sticking out as she arches her head, hands closing to a fist to try and hold on, all for even 1 more second of this feeling that Rise continues to exalt upon her; the feeling of being alive and loved.

Rise looked up briefly to see this, Marie holding on for dear life, resisting her own desperate need for release. Rubbing against her inside wall softly... she smiled, having one final trick to try.

Her tongue shifts, and she begins to trace letters in hiragana against her seed.

 _Ma... ri...e_ over, and over, and over...

And that did it for Marie, everything she felt, reached a climax; like the calm before the storm, or the last second of a bomb going off.

Marie climaxed, feeling a rush hitting her all over like a tsunami; as quick as it was felt, it ended.

Slowly, her body lies down entirely, and a wave of relaxation hit her, her breathing now slower and heavier than before, chest rising slower as she looks at Rise, and can't help but smile, a smile of joy, desire and warmth.

Rise could feel Marie's climax... felt her body shudder, her insides clamp down around her finger. She simply watched as she rode it out, then started to relax.

Slowly withdrawing her finger, she noted the thick fluid clinging to it, and the tiny puddle in her palm. This she quickly brought her tongue to; strong here, but like concentrated 'Marie'. Rise lapped her up...

Marie slowly got up thanks to Rise's help, continuing to stare at her as she continues to pant heavily "...That was amazing..." she spoke in a bare whisper.

Rise smiles a bit shyly. "I'm glad..." She reaches for Marie's hand with her left, lacing fingers together.

Marie embraces this, and laces her other hand with Rise's free hand, staring at her with a warm smile "So am I..." she whispered and leans forward, gently planting her lips onto Rise's for a soft passionate kiss

Though unprepared, Rise quickly caught up to the kiss, parting her lips and letting Marie's passion shine through...

Engulfed in the kiss, Marie stops after a minute and moves her lips, planting kisses on Rise's cheeks, her neck, collarbone, chest and midriff, taking in every little part of Rise she can kiss and experience.

Marie stops upon kissing Rise's bellybutton, and unlaces her hands from Rise's, moving them towards Rise's skirt and slowly pulls it off, leaving Rise in just her underwear.

"...Cute" Marie mumbled, tracing her fingers around Rise's underwear "It's...so you" she had to giggle at her words

 _Pink with lace ruffles... definitely Rise._

Rise herself was having trouble following what was happening; the smattering of kisses that had flowed down her front left her wanting more, and now... she was at Marie's mercy.

She lay back, arms above her head... wanton. Waiting. "I'm yours, Marie... please... take me..."

Marie curls up a smile "Gladly" she whispered and slowly pulled Rise's underwear off, leaving Rise as bare naked as Marie.

For a moment, Marie takes in the site of Rise, the beauty, the purity and naughtiness of it all...She slowly lies down and stares at Rise's lips, basking in the scent...sweet, like...cinnamon. Much like Rise herself; Sweet, but too much can get bitter. Marie wouldn't mind a bit of both tonight. She looks up at Rise, a warm smile as she plants kisses on her inner thighs, lips closing in to the sweet pink core.

Rise lay back, only placing a hand behind her head so she could continue to watch. Eyes pleading with Marie not to tease her... whispering softly as she came closer and closer.

"Yes, yes..."

One lick, and the sweet taste got Marie hooked. She dove right in, spreading Rise's lips with her fingers and lets her tongue stick in and explore the inner wet tunnel, sucking in the sweet nectar that is Rise, the idol's scent overpowering Marie's nose and begging her to continue.

"...! ahhh! AHHH! AHHH-AHHH-AHHH~~~!" Rise covered her mouth desperately with her free hand, trying to stifle herself. It felt so, so much better than anything she'd ever done to herself! That warm, wet muscle exploring her, teasing her... she could barely stand it.

Hearing Rise's moans told Marie she's doing this right; so, she kept going, tongue exploring further and further into Rise's wet cave and licking the walls profusely to taste all it could, with Marie staring at Rise as she explores the fruitful insides of her lover.

Even with her mouth covered, Rise's moans were loud enough to filter past. They were growing more and more incoherent as her mind crumbled beneath Marie's oral assault. Fireworks burst behind her eyes and filled her ears with a roar...

"Ma... Marie... s... so... cl-close..."

Hearing Rise ending, Marie dived into one last assault before the end, moving one of her hands to Rise's clitoris, and with her thumb, caresses it and firmly rubs it. Her tongue delivering the final blows inside Rises' wet pink lips, Marie stares up to see Rise, wanting to see her reaction, her moans, her spirit burn with the passion of her own loving actions.

And with that, she toppled over the crest of her climax, letting out a curious cry - not exactly a scream, but a long, musical cry, as though she were singing her bliss. It canted up, then down as she came down from her orgasm, body relaxing at last. When the song ended, her breathing became panting, and her chest heaved...

Pulling back, Marie licked her lips, and giggles a bit, feeling...it was difficult to express it; as if...a burden was pushed off her shoulders, and was given a warm blanket to rest in. A feeling that told her that things were going to be ok; and it was Rise that brought that feeling to her of all people.

Marie embraced Rise in a warm gentle hug, her body gently pressed against the idol's, and rests her forehead against Rise's own. She does nothing but breath slowly, puffing her breaths over Rise's lips and cheeks, a small grateful smile adorning her face, green eyes staring at amber eyes and the sensation of two broken hearts beating as one, as if each other they fix and help each other become whole again.

"...Rise..." Marie whispered "Are we...you know..." she didn't want to say the word for fear of pushing Rise away by accident. She knows Rise's sensitivity to the issue and decides to approach it with caution.

Rise took a while to recover from her climax... not only was it the first she'd been given by someone else, but it had been so intense...! She was grateful she'd already gotten in the habit of 'singing' like that... she couldn't have held her voice back if she wanted to.

When she finally recovered enough to be aware of her surroundings again, Marie was next to her... face to face, her breath tickling her face, warming her. She looked... happy. A face that suited her well... and she couldn't help but smile back in response as she met her eyes.

It was her whisper that finally woke her mind from its stupor... a nervous twinge in Marie's voice, one she could sympathize with...Yet somehow, the answer was ridiculously easy to find.

She leans in, eyes flickering closed as she kisses Marie softly, sweetly. When she pulls away again, the words flew to her lips, as though she'd longed to say them for longer than she knew.

"Aishiteru, Marie-chan..."

 _Aishiteru...the word that bonds them together beyond intimacy_

"..." Marie's smile widened upon the kiss and the confession. It fluttered her heart and spirit to hear it from someone that a year ago, she would have ignored completely, but now has become her closest friend, and today, they've grown to be more than that.

Marie leans forward and softly trails her lips around Rise's nose, cheeks and lips, leaving gentle kisses in her path before stopping to look at Rise again, her fingers brushing Rise's silk sheet soft back before she spoke the words she's sure Rise wants to hear.

"Aishiteru, my Kanojo, Idol of my soul...Rise Kujikawa." Marie murmured softly to Rise, planting her lips onto Rise's, softly and kisses her for a few seconds to bask in the sweet and softness of Rise's lips before pulling back to resume staring at her eyes; her soul and appreciate its beauty for her own.

When Marie pulled back, Rise's face was as red as an apple, with a giddy smile on her face. "Idol of my soul? Wow... you really are a poet..."

Marie had to giggle at that, wiping a tear off her face "Oh so you doubted me before?" she speaks in a mock-hurt tone of voice "Why, shame on your tofu for doubting me~" she says with a cheeky grin, obviously joking.

"Ahahaha~" Rise gets the joke, and bursts out laughing, burying her face in Marie's shoulder. She felt tired, and yet so alive that she couldn't bear the thought of sleeping... unless...

Marie passes one of her hands through Rise's hair as her now-lover rests her face on her shoulder "Hey...wanna lie down on the bed...?" she whispers to Rise.

"... yeah. I'd like that..." With some reluctance, she pulls herself away from Marie... only to tuck herself under the covers quickly, holding her arms open.

Marie happily follows Rise and wraps her arms around Rise, leaning onto her and nuzzling against her, letting their breasts touch as she lays her head down on Rise's upper collarbone.

A soft giggle as they pressed together... she tucks her head beneath Marie's, more than content to be here.

"Mm..." Marie smiles at the warmth, the sensation, the moment...it felt priceless to her.

"Hey Rise...?" Marie mumbles, her eyelids starting to feel heavy.

"Mm-hm?" Rise too was drowsing off from the warmth and closeness.

"...You're my dork now..." Marie grinned a little before saying that "Dorky Idol..."

"H-hey! No... no fair saying that... when I'm too tired... to fight back..."

She pouts under Marie, trying ineffectually to shove her away.

Marie giggles and kisses her chin "Good night Rise..."

"Hmph! ... g'night, Marie..."

"...I love you..."

"... love you too..."

Marie closed her eyes and drifted off to dreamland, where her dreams are now of writing songs for her idol and poems to serenade her...and maybe cook some tofu and other meals together, while cuddling at night, probably watching some dumb movie.

She can dream, can't she?

Upon waking up the next day in the early morning hours, Marie slowly got up, lightly yawning to herself as she stares at Rise's sleeping form. Smiling to herself, Marie was struck with inspiration, and hurriedly, but discreetly gets off Rise and walks to her bag, taking out the notebook and pen and starts to write.

 _ **Idol of My Soul**_

 _Idol, voice of the Gods, speaker of the Almighty_

 _Your singing serenades my Spirit, it moves my Soul_

 _To ignore such clarity, is to sin to the skies, to sin to your presence_

 _Chant your symphony, let your voice push away my demons_

 _Oh Idol, I wish thee to speak to you, but my voice..._

 _It could never compare to yours_

 _I shall not be near you, for your echo, it draws many_

 _And I am but 1 of those many._

 _Oh Idol, hearest thou my cries for your love still...?_

"Mmnn... Marie?" Rise sits up, waking as the warmth of Marie's body slowly leaves her. Wrapping the top blanket around herself, she pads closer to the naked, crouching poetess, peering over one shoulder before crouching behind her.

"Hm?" Upon finishing the poem, Marie turns her head around and sees Rise's head "Oh morning Rise..." her eyes widen a bit "Did I wake you...?"

"Not exactly..." She leans her head-on Marie's shoulder, wrapping the blanket around them both. "It got cold without you..."

"Oh..." Marie bit her lip, now feeling bad "Sorry...I'll cuddle in a moment...just finishing a poem."

"Mmkay. I'll keep things warm..." She leaves the blanket there, slipping out from underneath and padding quickly back to the bed, where she throws herself under the covers and bundles up.

Making sure it sounds good, Marie closes the notebook, and crawls back to the blankets, surprising Rise by planting lips on her back, her arms wrapping around her sides, hands on Rise's navel and fingers gently stroke said navel.

"Mmmheeheehee~" She giggles at the kiss, happily settling back into Marie's embrace. "Inspiration?"

"Mmhmm" Marie nods, kissing Rise's cheek and nuzzling against her breasts "I have you to thank for that..."

"Mmm... glad I could help~"

Marie closed her eyes, basking in Rise's warmth "Can we stay here all day...? it's really warm and soft..."

"Mm... Grandma might complain if we don't come down at some point..."

"...Kind of wish I had food materializing powers..."

"Yeah... well, let's snooze for now at least..."

"Sounds good to me..." Marie mumbled, pulling Rise closer to her "Hey...Rise...?" Marie mumbled "...Wanna go out later...?"

"Sure... where to?" she mutters with a yawn.

"...Movies..."

"Mmkay..."

 _Marie and Rise spent the day together...their first day as lovers_


End file.
